I'll Always Love You
by angelraine
Summary: [RePosTeD][Sequel]Ever since the recent events [I'm Here For You] the curse has been broken. Kyou finally realized that he loved Kagura but it was too late. That's when Mara, a girl that looks like Kagura, comes along. Hastuharu & Rin gets together again!
1. Moving On

**DISLAIMER: **I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters!

It's been three months since Kagura Souma died of an accident. It's been three months ever since Kyou Souma ran away from them. It's been three months ever since Tohru and Yuki became a couple.

Every month, Tohru and Yuki visited Kagura's grave and wore the same pink dress Kagura paid for. Tohru always brought flowers there but surprisingly, every month, there is a new bouquet on her gravestone.

Kyou Souma went back to the mountains with his teacher, Kazuma Souma. Kazuma found out everything and let him stay there and not inform the main house about it.

Kyou would always sit by the lake. Watching the water flow reminded him of Tohru's tears that night. "Kagura…"

Kazuma placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be able to find someone who would accept you for who you are, just like her."

Kyou looked at him. "It's my fault why she died. She was there. I should've… I should've done something."

Kazuma replied, "Stop being too hard on yourself. Kagura doesn't like that. She probably wants you to smile. You visit her grave every month you know."

Kyou stood up and walked away. "I do that just to make myself think that she's forgiving me if I do that."

Shigure and Ayame stopped seeing each other since they realized that what they're doing was wrong.

Every time Ayame visits, Shigure would say, "No, Ayame. I'm busy."

Ayame would just stand there for a few minutes and leaves. Shigure would sigh every time that happens.

Shigure had moved on with this since he now dated Rin Souma. Before, they tried but the relationship didn't succeed. Lately, Shigure asked her on dates and Rin feels happy about it.

Tohru was still thinking on that day, the burial, when someone pushed her and bumped into Yuki. He didn't turn into a mouse at that time. They didn't tell anyone about it yet, not even Shigure.

One day, Tohru was sitting on the porch, thinking deeply. Yuki sat beside her and looked at her expressionless face.

Yuki asked, "Tohru, are you still thinking about that curse?"

Tohru nodded. "I didn't do anything, yet I broke it."

Yuki answered, "I guess we should tell this to Shigure now."

Tohru nodded and both of them went to the library. They knocked.

"Ayame, I told you I'm busy. You should move on." Shigure said.

Tohru and Yuki looked at each other, puzzled. Tohru said, "Shigure, it's me and Yuki. Can we come in? We have to tell you something."

Shigure opened the door. "Come in, you two."

Both of them sat in front of him. Shigure asked, "What do you want to tell me?"

Tohru answered, "I think I broke the curse."

Shigure was surprised. "You did? How?"

Tohru answered, "I don't know. I just found out on Kagura's burial. I was suddenly pushed towards Yuki. I bumped into him but he didn't turn into a mouse."

Shigure thought of it for a moment. "I'll tell this to Akito." He stood up and left.

**angelraine:** I finally wrote the first chapter on the sequel o f "I'm Here For You". I know I left a few holes in the story… so now, I'm writing the sequel… If you read the first one, which is sorta sad and dramatic, this one is different from that one. And this will answer every question there is on the first one. Thank you for reading. I'll update soon.. :D


	2. The Curse is Finally Broken

**DISLAIMER: **I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters!

Shigure went into Akito's room and told him everything Tohru told him. Akito listened attentively. Then, he laughed.

"Do you really think that she could do that? The only way that the curse will be gone if the cat's vengeful spirit will learn to love truly."

Shigure smiled. "For a fact, he did."

Akito was surprised and looked at Shigure. "What do you mean he did?"

Shigure answered, "Kyou learned to love Tohru."

Akito frowned. "But why is Tohru with Yuki, not him?"

"Because he blames himself for Kagura's death."

Akito replied, "If that is so, call the others. Find Kyou. Also, bring Tohru."

Shigure went out silently. Rin watched him leave the main house.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No thank you, Rin. I can manage." Shigure answered. When he closed the door, he asked, "Where am I going to find Kyou?"

When Shigure got home, he told Tohru and Yuki about his meeting with Akito. They weren't surprised because they were expecting this.

"What about Kyou? How will you find him?" Tohru asked.

"I'll call Kazuma and ask him if he knows where he is."

A voice said, "You don't have to."

They all turned around and saw Kyou standing there. They were surprised to him unexpectedly.

Shigure asked, "Where did you go three months ago?"

He answered coldly, "In the mountains with Kazuma."

Shigure asked, "Who called you to come back?"

"Rin did."

Shigure said to himself, 'I better thank Rin later.'

That night, all of the cursed Soumas were there, except for Kagura, which added a sad atmosphere around the room.

Tohru sat in between Yuki and Akito. Yuki would give Tohru's hand a squeeze every time Yuki feels her hand trembling. They sat in a circle with the Chinese Zodiac in order – Yuki (rat), Hatsuharu (ox), Kisa (tiger), Momiji (rabbit), Hatori (dragon), Ayame (snake), Isuzu/Rin (horse), Hiro (sheep), Ritsu (monkey), Kureno (rooster), Shigure (dog). The last chair was empty. It was for the boar, Kagura. Then next to the empty chair were Kyou, Akito, and Tohru.

Akito started, "I called you all here because Shigure told me that Tohru Honda has broken our curse." He paused and all of them looked at Tohru. "The event happened three months ago on Kagura Souma's burial."

Hatori asked, "How did that happened?"

Akito answered, "I don't know. I suppose," He looked at Tohru. "You know how it happened."

Tohru answered nervously, "I myself don't know how it happened. It just did."

Kureno replied, "The only thing that can break the curse is if the cat's vengeful spirit learns to love truly and not by force."

The rest agreed and nodded. Kyou looked pissed off already. "Damn that stupid curse." He muttered.

Momiji said, "If that is so, Kyou finally learned to love someone."

Hiro asked, "Who could love a stubborn person like him?"

Kyou was angrier now. "Why don't you shut up, Hiro?"

Akito shouted, "Will you calm down, cat? We're trying to figure out something here." Then, he looked at him. "Or maybe you could give us the answer. Who was the person you loved before Kagura's burial?"

Kyou looked at Tohru but he looked away once their eyes met. "I don't know."

Akito asked, "Is it Tohru?"

Kyou blushed. "It's not her!"

Haru yelled, "THEN WHO?"

Kyou answered, "Why do you care so much?" He stood up and stormed out of the room. He banged the door shut.

Rin said annoyingly, "He's so stubborn." Haru and some of the others agreed with her.

Akito finally said, "In conclusion, we can really say that Tohru has broken the family curse." Akito paused. Then he continued, "But, I am still not accepting her as a part of the Souma family." He stood up and left.

Tohru wasn't surprised, but shocked of what Akito said. She just sat there beside Yuki. Yuki can feel her hands trembling

Yuki asked, "Tohru, are you okay?"

Tohru smiled. "Yes."

"I better go now." Hatori said and left.

"I got better things to do." Haru said, glaring at Shigure.

Some of the others started to leave too. Shigure walked toward Yuki and Tohru. "Why don't we go home now?"

Both of them nodded. Shigure felt a hand over his shoulder. It was Rin.

Rin asked, "Going home?"

Shigure nodded. "Yes."

Rin replied. "Very well then." Rin left the room.

Yuki laughed. "No wonder Haru was glaring at you. You're just dating his ex-girlfriend."

**angelraine: **This is chapter two.. :D Well, about the whole Shigure x Rin x Haru part, I read in a web site before that Shigure dated Rin. But then, I found out that Rin's ex-boyfriend was Haru. (I had never read the Fruits Basket manga) I visited that web site last November 2004… I can't find the site anymore… the site where I researched lately is a link in my group at yahoo (groups. you for reading.. :D


	3. Ayame is Gay

**DISLAIMER: **I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters!

As they were going home, Tohru was thinking. She's thinking so hard that she wasn't watching where she was going.

Yuki said, "Tohru, is something bothering you?"

Tohru asked Shigure, "What will now happen to the Jyunishi?" 

Shigure answered, "We'll be free to do what we want. Akito won't be ruling over us anymore."

Tohru asked, "He hates me now because he can't boss any of the Jyunishi anymore, huh?"

Yuki answered, "Maybe he is. But like Shigure said, he can't boss any of us anymore so I'm free to love you. And after a few more years, I can marry you."

Tohru was startled and turned scarlet. "M-m-arry?"

Shigure teased, "Tohru Souma…. Sounds good."

Tohru laughed nervously. Yuki held her hand. "Don't worry. I won't ask you that yet. We'll work on it together, okay?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. She changed the subject. "Shigure, when we were at the door this afternoon, what made you think that it was Ayame on the door?"

Shigure was shocked. "Well… um… He usually visits at that time of the day."

Tohru asked, "Why doesn't he visit you now?"

Shigure didn't answer for a moment. Yuki looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't tell or laugh?" Shigure asked.

Tohru and Yuki nodded. Shigure took a deep breath and said, "Ayame is gay. And we had a relationship."

Tohru and Yuki stopped dead on the road and sweat dropped. They were showing signs of shock, fear, and laughter.

Tohru giggled. "Is that why you dated Isuzu?"

Yuki was still shocked. "My brother is… gay?" He kept muttering those words all the way back to the house.

Shigure sighed, "I shouldn't have told you."

Tohru answered, "Well, it's okay anyway. It's in the past. You have Isuzu now anyway."

Shigure smiled. "You always look at the positive side of everything. That must be the reason why Yuki liked you."

Tohru blushed. "Well… I guess so."

Ayame was alone in his shop. Mine took a vacation for a couple of days.

"What am I to do? I am so alone."

Then he got an idea. "I'll go to Hatori's place."

When Ayame knocked on Hatori's door, Hatori opened it. Seeing that it was Ayame, he closed it.

**angelraine:** This chapter is too short. Also, Hatori looked bad here. My fault ;; All that this chapter has to say answered the question from the first story: What happened to Shigure and Ayame? Hope you'll read the next chapters… I'm currently writing them. :D


	4. Their Love Had Moved On

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters… nor the songs that I included here.

Hatsuharu cornered Rin in the main house. Rin wasn't scared. After all, he was her ex-boyfriend.

"Rin," He said, "we could be together again. The curse is gone. Please, would you be my girlfriend again?"

Rin didn't look him in the eye. She answered, "I can't. Akito might…" 

"Akito won't be meddling with our lives. The curse is gone now."

Rin pushed him away. "No. Please move on with your life." She started to walk away.

"It's about Shigure, isn't it?"

Rin stopped walking. She looked back. "Please, I moved on. You should too." She continued walking.

After the meeting, Kyou walked downtown where he wondered around. As he was walking around, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." she said softly. She had black hair and eyes. Her smile was pretty and her face was so innocent.

"Kagura…" he said as he looked at the girl. "Kagura…"

He chased her and called her, "Kagura…"

The girl stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm not the person you thought I am." She said nicely.

Kyou stopped. "I'm so sorry. I really just miss her." The girl smiled.

'Exactly like Kagura's smile.' Kyou thought.

She said, "You must miss her terribly." Then, she had an idea. "Are you busy, right now? Coz if you're not, maybe we could have ice cream together."

Kyou smiled. "Sure. Why not?" They walked together to the ice cream shop Heaven's Nest.

Well, they sat in a booth and ordered a sundae for the girl and a slice of apple pie for Kyou.

While they waited the girl said, "I'm Mara, Mara Fujitaka. You?"

"Kyou Souma."

Mara smiled. "How old are you, Kyou? I'm 17."

Kyou answered nicely, "Same here. You always go here?"

Mara nodded. "Yeah. I like this place. I work at a bakery shop called Sweet Bliss to pay for my tuition."

Kyou said, "She also used to work there."

Mara looked puzzled. "You know someone who works at Sweet Bliss?"

Kyou nodded. "Yeah. The girl that looks like you."

Mara nodded. "I see. Well, there was this girl that also worked there. Her name was Umi. She said that I looked a lot like her friend…" She paused for a moment. "What was her name…"

Kyou answered it for her. "Kagura. Kagura Souma."

"Yes. That's her name." Then, Mara paused. "Is she your sister?"

Kyou shook his head. "No. She was the first person that loved me dearly. She died three months ago in an accident."

Mara said, "I'm so sorry."

Kyou smiled. "It's okay."

Mara felt relieved inside. "I see. So you moved on already? Wow. They say it's hard to move on. Especially if the one you lost is someone you loved."

Their order finally arrived. Mara smiled and ate her sundae. Kyou ate a forkful of pie too.

Kyou thought, 'Kagura, is she someone who could teach me to move on?'

(At the background, played "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney.)

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

_  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase   
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Your beautiful soul  
yeah...  
_

_You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase   
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I dont wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way i do  
I just wanna know that you feel it to  
There is nothing left to hide  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase   
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
ohhh.. 

Your beautiful soul, yeah

oh...yeah...

Your beautiful soul...yeahhhhh

**angelraine: **I turned this story into a songfic, again... I hope you like how the story's going… please read and review… Thanks…


	5. Haru and Rin

**DISLAIMERS: **I don't own any of the characters here… I don't own the songs too..

As time passed by, Kyou lived in an apartment, courtesy of the main house on his wishes. Kyou continued to study in the same school with Tohru and the other Soumas, but avoided them. He would be always seen with Mara there since Mara also studies there too.

Kyou had grown fond of Mara. He always picks up Mara after her shift at the bakery and would always eat ice cream together.

Tohru, of all the people who saw his changes, was happy for him. 'I broke the curse because he loved me. I'm happy he finally moved on with his life because I really can't love him back.'

Hatsuharu, after Rin's rejection, felt so rejected he never smiled. That night, after Rin walked away, tears rolled down his eyes.

(The Background Music is "I'd Rather Be In Love With You" by Michelle Branch)

_I cannot help it,  
I couldn't stop it if I tried,  
The same old heart beat fills the emptiness I have inside,  
And I've heard that you can't fight love so I won't complain  
Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on._

Cause when there's you,  
I feel whole,  
And there's no better feeling in the world,  
But without you,  
I'm alone,  
And I'd rather be in love,  
With you.

Turn out the lights now,  
To see is to believe,  
I just want you near me,  
I just want you here with me,  
And I'd give up everything only for you,  
It's the least that I could do.

Cause when there's you,  
I feel whole,  
And there's no better feeling in the world,  
But without you,  
I'm alone,  
And I'd rather be in love,  
Yes I'd rather be in love,  
With you.

And I feel you holding me.

Why are we afraid to be in love,  
To be loved,  
I can't explain it,  
I know it's tough, to be loved.

And I feel you holding me.

Cause when there's you,  
I feel whole,  
And there's no better feeling in the world,  
But without you,  
I'm alone,  
And I'd rather be in love,  
Oh I'd rather be in love,  
Yes I'd rather be in love,  
With you.

And I feel you holding me.

One night, Shigure called Rin. It was the night when Hatsuharu asked Rin to be his girlfriend again.

"Hi Rin. I was wondering if we could eat out tonight at the Penthouse Restaurant."

On the other line, Rin tried answer cheerfully, "Sure. I'll be there."

Shigure was smiling, yet a tear rolled down his face. "You're not a good liar, Rin."

On the other line, Rin asked, "What do you mean, Shigure?"

"You cried. I can hear it in your voice."

Rin laughed. "Hahahaha… I didn't cry, Shigure. I better go now if I want to look my best for you." She placed the phone down before he could make a reply.

A tear ran down her cheek. "You know me well enough, Shigure. Like Haru…"

(The Background Music is "Officially Missing You" by Tamia.)

_Hmm...  
Ooh...ooh...  
_

_All I hear is raindrops, falling on the rooftop  
Oh baby, tell me why'd you have to go  
'Cause this pain I feel it won't go away  
And today I'm officially missin' you  
_

_I thought that from this heartache, I could escape  
But I've fronted long enough to know  
There ain't no way  
And today I'm officially missing you  
_

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do, hey, baby   
Said it stays on my mind  
And I-I'm officially...  
_

_All I do is lay around, 2 ears full of tears  
From looking at your face on the wall  
Just a week ago you were my baby  
Now I don't even know you at all, I don't know you at all  
_

_Well, I wish that you would call me right now  
So that I could get through to you somehow  
But I guess it's safe to say, baby, safe to say  
that I-I'm officially missin' you  
_

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do, hey, baby  
Said it stays on my mind  
And I-I'm officially  
_

_Well, I thought I could just get over you, baby  
But I see that's something I just can't do  
From the way you would hold me  
To the sweet things you told me  
I just can't find a way to let go of you  
_

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do, hey, baby  
Said it stays on my mind  
And I-I'm officially...  
_

_It's official  
Hoo, you know that I'm missin' you, yeah, yes  
All I hear is raindrops, oh, yeah  
And I-I'm officially missin' you_

**angelraine: **I turned this fan fic into something dramatic… It's just the turn of events I suppose… In the series, Hatsuharu is somehow a tough boy… but here, he's as soft as a marshmallow. Shigure too, I turned him into someone so sensitive, not like in the series… well, this is a fan fic after all… Please tell me if you don't like the upturn of the events… thanks… :D


	6. Breakups

**DISLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters here… I don't own the songs too..

One night, Kyou was taking Mara home. Kyou smiled at her. Yet, inside, he's sad.

'You remind me of her too much… Too much that it hurts…'

Mara stopped walking. "It's Kagura right?"

Kyou stopped and looked at her. "What are you talking about, Mara?"

There were tears running down Mara's eyes. "You told me that you moved on with your life, but inside, you still haven't." She hugged Kyou. "I'm here now. Before I met you, my life wasn't complete. I felt that there was someone missing. It was you, Kyou. You made my life complete."

Then, she kissed him. He kissed her back. When the kiss ended, Kyou smiled. "You're right. You're here now." He pushed her away gently. "But you remind me of her so much…"

Mara's eyes are now filled with tears. "So you think of me as her replacement since we look so much alike. But Kyou, I'm not her. I'm…" Mara can't take it anymore. She ran away.

(The background music is "Over" by Lindsay Lohan)

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts 'cause it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin; bout you  
honestly tell me that its over   
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know  
_

_I wont be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you  
honestly tell me that its over   
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
yeah and I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to knoooww  
over over over echos  
_

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

can't live without you   
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you  
honestly tell me that its over  
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
Tell me that it's over  
over  


_honestly tell me  
honestly tell me  
dont tell me thats it over  
dont tell me that its ooverrrrrr_

Shigure and Rin met at the Penthouse Restaurant. Of course, they ordered two chicken omelets.

"You still love him, don't you?"

Rin looked at him. "I… don't…"

"Akito's not going to meddle anymore like the last time."

Rin answered, "But…"

"If the problem is me, it's okay if you go back to him. I don't mind at all…"

Rin answered, "Shigure…"

"Go. He must be miserable without you."

Rin stood up and walked toward Shigure. She kissed him. "Thank you." She ran out of the restaurant.

Shigure stayed there and a tear came from his eye. "Rin…"

(B.Music: "True" by Ryan Cabrera)

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me  
_

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
Cuz I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  


_You don't know what you do   
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  


_I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true  
_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide   
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
_

_This is true_

**angelraine: **Gosh. The next chapter is gonna be sad… Believe me… Please read and review after you read the whole story… Thank you… :D


	7. Under the Rain

**DISLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters here… I don't own the songs too..

It started to rain. Mara continued runnning. Kyou followed her as fast as she could. "I don't want to lose her…"

Mara ran to the middle of the road. Seeing that there were no cars, she stood there for a moment to rest.

Kyou was catching up to her when he saw a speeding car. "No…" He remembered that night. 'Kagura was in the middle of the road. I called her but it was too late.' He ran even faster.

He shouted, "MARA!"

Mara looked at him. He pushed her aside when the speeding car hit him. Kyou's body lay down in the road. His blood was mixing with the rain. The driver went outside of his car. Mara walked up to Kyou. She saw his face. She was shocked.

"Is he still alive?" said the reckless driver.

"You got to help him, please." Mara begged.

"Come. We'll take him to the nearest hospital." The driver said. He lifted Kyou's body from the ground.

Mara went inside the back seat first and the driver laid Kyou's body in the back seat. Kyou's head rest in Mara's lap.

He opened his eyes. "You're still okay. I'm glad." He said weakly.

Mara answered softly, "Yes. But please hold on. Don't leave me here."

He smiled weakly. "I won't. Don't worry. But I want you to know that I loved you for who you are…" He closed his eyes.

Mara was surprised. When he closed his eyes, she checked his pulse. It was weak. "Mister, can you drive a little more faster. His pulse is weak."

The driver nodded and pushed the gas pedal harder.

When Rin was almost halfway home, it started to rain. She reached the main house and she was soaked. She knocked on the door. Haru opened the door. He was surprised to see her.

"Rin, what…"

Rin threw her arms over Haru. "I'm so sorry…"

Haru hugged her back. "It's okay… I understand…"

Rin let him go and kissed him. Haru kissed back.

(B.Music: "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney)

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Your beautiful soul  
yeah..._

Shigure left the restaurant a few minutes after Rin did. He decided to take-out their order so that he'll eat dinner back at his house.

Suddenly, it rained. He didn't bring an umbrella so he was wet. He was walking when he suddenly bumped into a girl. His food was safely secured by plastic that's why it didn't spill when he suddenly dropped it after he bumped into the girl.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Shigure looked at her. Her eyes were deep blue and her hair was brown.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Shigure got back to his senses and answered, "Yeah. I'm okay."

The girl looked at him. "You're soaking wet."

He replied teasingly, "So are you."

Both of them laughed. Their laughter settled down after a few seconds.

She said, "Aya. Ayane Mikizawa."

He replied, "Shigure. Shigure Souma."

Aya asked, "Would you like to go to my place for a while? So that you could dry up. You'll catch a cold if you don't."

Shigure smiled. "Thank you."

Both of them walked on under the rain.

**angelraine: **Not as sad as I thought it would be. It's for the better, I should say. Don't worry about Kyou. I'll assure you he'll be alive… :D


	8. Mara Discovers the Truth of Kyou's Heart

**DISLAIMERS: **I don't own any of the characters here… I don't own the songs too..

When the driver, Mara, and Kyou got to the hospital, the crew there took Kyou to the Emergency Room. Mara wanted to be there so she followed them up to the entrance of the Emergency Room.

A nurse stopped her from going in. "You can't go in here ma'am."

Mara just stood there as the nurse closed the door. The reckless driver placed a hand over her shoulder.

"I already paid for the medical needs. It's my fault after all. So relax."

Mara sat down in one of the chairs. A nurse offered her a towel and a cup of coffee after the reckless driver left. She can't stand the suspense any longer.

So she told the nurse on the desk, "Miss, could you please call this number if the operation is done, I need to get a few things." She gave Kyou's home phone number. The nurse agreed and Mara left.

She took a taxi and went to Kyou's place. Kyou always hid the key under the pot in front of the door. She opened the door and got in. The place was a mess.

"No wonder Kyou never invited me here. This place is a mess."

She saw Kyou's drawer and took a few of his clothes and threw it over the bed. She opened the closet for a bag but instead, she found two pictures posted on the back of the closet door.

She recognized one of the pictures. "This is Tohru Honda." She stared at the other one. "This girl looks exactly like… me. Could this be… Kagura?"

She took both pictures and sat on the bed. "Why are their pictures here?" She looked at the back of both pictures. There was something written on it.

"I'll always love you. – Kagura."

"I'll always be there for you. – Tohru."

Mara was starting to cry. "He really hadn't moved on." Then she saw a small notebook. She opened it and saw phone numbers. She scanned them and saw the name My Home written with the names: Shigure Souma, Yuki "Rat" Souma, and surprisingly, she saw the name Tohru Honda.

"Tohru lives with them?" She said surprisingly. "I better call them."

She dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. Yuki was able to answer. "Shigure Souma's residence. Yuki speaking."

"Yuki, this is Mara Fijutaka, Kyou's friend. You see he met an accident so he's at the hospital right now."

"Where are you now, Mara? Are you in the hospital right now?" Yuki said.

"No."

"We'll pick you up."

"No need. I'll meet you at the hospital." She put down the phone.

She rummaged through the stuff and finally found a duffel bag. She folded Kyou's clothes neatly.

"All done." She saw Tohru's and Kagura's picture. She placed it in the bag too. "Just in case, he wants to see them."

She zipped the bag close and left the house. She still didn't get a call from the hospital so she hurriedly called a cab and rode in one. "The hospital. Quick."

On the other line, after Mara put the phone down, Yuki called Hatori.

"Hatori, Kyou met an accident."

"What?" he said.

"His friend called us here. She said he met an accident and is currently in the hospital right now." Yuki informed.

"I'll be on my way." Hatori said.

Tohru heard everything Yuki said. She dropped a few plates upon hearing the news.

"Did she say that he's okay?"

Yuki shook his head. "She didn't. She said we should meet her in the hospital."

"Did she say who she was?"

Yuki nodded. "She said she was Mara Fujitaka."

Tohru nodded. "We better wait for Hatori on the road."

Yuki agreed. They wore their shoes and left the house. After a few minutes, Hatori got there.

"Come. We better hurry." Hatori said.

Both of them rode the car. Hatori asked, "Who called you?"

Yuki answered, "She said her name was Mara Fujitaka. She'll meet us at the hospital."

Hatori nodded and stepped on it. They got to the hospital after a few more minutes. Mara was waiting for them in the lobby.

Mara said, "I'm so glad you're here. I already got some of his clothes." She showed them the bag.

Tohru was surprised. 'Mara lives in with Kyou?' she thought. 'I knew they were close friends but I didn't know that they were live-in partners.'

Hatori asked Mara, "Is he out of the E.R?"

Mara answered, "I don't know yet."

Hatori replied, "Okay." He called Yuki. "Yuki, come. We need to check on what happened to Kyou."

Tohru and Mara were left behind in the lobby. All they can do now is wait for an answer.

**angelraine: **This chapter is originally more than four pages long but I cut it short so that I could excite you to read the next one. I didn't include any song here coz I can't find a song appropriate for the moment.. :D Thanks for reading…


	9. Kyou's Condition

**DISLAIMERS: **I don't own any of the characters here… I don't own the songs too..

Tohru and Mara sat together. Both of them waited for answers. They just sat there silently.

Finally, Mara broke the ice. "You're living with the Soumas, right?"

Tohru nodded. "I became their housekeeper when they found me camping out."

Mara nodded. "I see…" Both were silent again.

Tohru asked, "You and Kyou are living together?"

Mara blushed. "No... No… We don't live together. In fact I never been inside his apartment, except now."

Tohru giggled. "I always clean after them. But I know Kyou and the others have clean rooms."

Mara nodded. "He didn't have time to clean because of me."

Tohru asked, "Why do you think so?"

"He always picks me up after work."

Tohru nodded. Suddenly she sounded sad. "I know why she chose you."

Mara looked at her. "I'm not sure if I know what you mean."

"He chose you because you look a lot like Kagura. She died in his arms after that accident. Kagura loved him so much yet Kyou never showed affection for her until she died."

Mara replied, "I know that now. He hadn't moved on like he told me." She took out the pictures. "These were posted in his closet door."

Tohru smiled. "I gave him this when we took pictures in one of our trips. I also gave one to Yuki so I decided to give him one too. At first he didn't want to take it, but he did." Tohru's smile faded when she saw Kagura's picture. "He did care for her after that accident. Kagura would appreciate it if she knew he cared for her."

Mara nodded. "I wish I could take away his pain. I wish I was Kagura."

Tohru placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wish that I could take away his pain. I knew that he loved me but I can't love him back at that time."

Mara asked, "Why?"

"Because at that time, I was confused with my feelings for him and Yuki. At that time, I chose to love Yuki."

"But now, do you blame yourself for loving Yuki?"

Tohru smiled. "Yes and no. Yes because I saw Kyou suffering. No because he found you. I also found love in Yuki. I guess everything went well for each of us."

Mara smiled. "I guess you're right."

Hatori and Yuki came back. Mara and Tohru both stood up. "How is he?" they both asked.

Hatori answered, "He's out of the E.R. but…"

Mara asked, "But what?"

Yuki answered, "He has amnesia. He hit the ground pretty hard and affected his brain."

Mara and Tohru were shocked. "Does that mean he'll forget everything?" Mara asked.

Hatori answered, "Not really. Just the latest things that he experienced will be gone. That's what the doctor said."

Tohru asked, "Is he awake now?"

Hatori shook his head. "He's still in a coma. The doctor said he'll be awake in just a few more days."

Tohru asked, "Will his memory return?"

Hatori answered, "If he can remember them."

Tohru asked one more time, "Will he still remember Kagura's death?"

Yuki answered, "I'm afraid not."

Hatori said, "I got to go inform the main house about this and I'll call you about the details."

Yuki nodded. "Bye Hatori."

Upon hearing Kyou's condition, Mara sat down, still in shock. "He will not remember me… Our love… Everything about me…"

Tohru and Yuki looked at each other. "If Kyou finds out about Kagura's death, he'll ran away again." Tohru said.

Yuki nodded. "If Kagura doesn't show up, he'll know for sure that he forgot something unless…" Yuki looked at Mara.

Mara looked at him. "What is it, Yuki? Do you have an idea?"

Yuki nodded. "He won't remember his past experience with Kagura if Kagura is still alive. Since Mara looks a lot like Kagura, we could dress her up as Kagura until he gets every bit of memory he lost. That way he won't ran away to go looking for his memories."

Tohru asked. "What if he still remembers that night?"

Yuki answered, "We'll just have to see."

Mara asked, "Isn't it good that he remembers everything?"

Yuki answered, "He will again start blaming himself for Kagura's death. Do you want to feel and see his smiles that are only masks of his sadness?"

Mara shook his head. "No…"

Tohru asked, "Please cooperate with us. You won't lose anything. I promise you that."

Mara smiled. "Okay."

**angelraine: **This chapter obviously makes the story even more complicated than I thought. Don't worry. I'll finish the remaining chapters after 2-3 days… Thanks for reading… Just in case you're confused about this story, I should tell you that this story is a sequel to "I'm Here For You" which I also wrote… :D


	10. Shigure and Ayane

Meanwhile, Shigure went to Ayane's apartment. Ayane's place was just an apartment but it felt cozy for Shigure. Ayane offered him tea.

"Here." She said. "To make you feel warm." Then, she tossed him a towel. "To get you dried up."

"Thanks, Ayane" He said

"Please call me Aya. My parents only call me Ayane." She said.

"So Aya," Shigure said, "You live alone?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to be a painter but my parent doesn't want to. So I decided to be independent"

He nodded in agreement. "I see… So where are your works?"

She answered, "I have an outdoor gallery outside the park." He laughed. She asked, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry for laughing. An outdoor gallery? There's no such thing as an outdoor gallery. That means you don't have a gallery, right?"

She answered, "An outdoor gallery is another term for selling your works on the street."

Shigure stopped laughing. "I see. I'm sorry I laughed. I can't help it."

Aya smiled. "It's okay. I understand." Aya now, asked, "Shigure, why were you walking under the rain?"

Shigure answered, "I just broke up with the girl I'm currently dating. She left earlier so I left after she did."

Aya replied, "I'm so sorry I asked."

Shigure smiled. "No need to worry about that. I liked her but she loves someone else I know."

Aya asked, "It still hurts huh?"

Shigure shook his head, "Nah… If she's happy, I'm happy."

Aya smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Shigure stared at her. "You indeed look a lot like her."

Aya asked, "Who?"

Shigure answered, "The girl I just broke up with. Except for your eyes. They're so deep like the sea."

Aya asked herself, 'Is he trying to court me?'

Shigure smiled. "You're a pretty girl. By any chance, you do have a boyfriend, right?"

Aya answered, "No. No one dared to like a jobless painter like me."

Shigure answered, "I do."

Aya asked, "What did you say?"

Shigure answered, "I do like you."

Aya replied, "You're joking right?"

Shigure answered, "Nope." Shigure moved himself nearer to Ayane. Ayane blushed.

Seeing her face red, Shigure laughed. "Look at you. You're as red as a tomato." Aya laughed too.

'Love really does move fast.' Shigure thought.

(B.Music: "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney)

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase   
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul  
yeah...

You might need time to think it over   
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try  


_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I dont wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way i do  
I just wanna know that you feel it to  
There is nothing left to hide _

_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold   
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
ohhh..

Your beautiful soul, yeah

oh...yeah...

Your beautiful soul...yeahhhhh

**angelraine: **Finally, Chapter 10. I am so pissed off when they removed this story on But I'm posting it back once I get my restriction off me… if you're reading this now, it means that my restriction is over… I must've forgotten to post disclaimers. That's why in every chapter, I wrote the disclaimer…

**DISCLAIMERS: **I don't own any Fruits Basket Characters… neither Jesse McCartney's song that I kept repeating in this story…


	11. The Next Day

That night, Yuki, Tohru, and Mara stayed at the hospital to watch over Kyou. Actually, Yuki doesn't want to do so, but Tohru doesn't want to do back home so he decided to stay.

Yuki told Hatori his plan. He seems rather interested in the plan.

"I'll tell the others here. You just go on with that plan of yours." Hatori said and put the phone down.

The next day, Tohru asked, "Yuki, can you get some of my clothes for Mara? I need to change her clothes so that when Kyou wakes up, he'll see not Mara but Kagura."

Mara smiled. "I can watch over Kyou for a while. Both of you better go home."

Yuki nodded. "She's right, Tohru. C'mon, let's go."

Tohru waved, "We'll be back soon."

Tohru closed the door. Now, Mara and Kyou were alone in the room.

"Kyou," Mara said. "If you could hear me, try to remember me. It's me, Mara. Please, Kyou, don't forget me."

Shigure didn't go home that night. Ayane asked him, "Since it's a little bit late, why don't you stay here?"

Shigure answered, "I better not. Something might happen and I don't like it."

Ayane said sweetly, "Oh, c'mon. It's not like we're going to play house here."

Shigure looked at her. "You sure?"

Ayane answered, "Of course." She cleared out the couch and patted it. "This is where you sleep."

Shigure replied teasingly, "My…. My… My…. No guest room. What a pity!"

Ayane answered stubbornly, "Unless you want to sleep in my bed with me."

Shigure looked at her smugly. "I don't want anything to happen between us."

Ayane answered, "Duh… Either you sleep in the couch or with me."

Shigure looked at her, then at the couch, then back at her. "Okay. I'll sleep with you. No funny stuff, okay?"

Ayane nodded. She first laid herself on the bed. Shigure hesitated. Ayane patted the bed. "Don't worry. I don't bite." Shigure finally slip in beside her.

The next morning, Ayane was wearing Shigure's clothes and Shigure was bare-naked. Ayane hugged Shigure. Shigure smiled at her. "Good morning, Aya."

"Morning, Shigure." Ayane hugged him tighter,

Shigure thought, "Thank you, Tohru-kun. If it wasn't for you, I won't have that night to remember."

(B.Music: "True" by Ryan Cabrera)

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try   
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  
_

Tohru and Yuki were in front of the house when they saw something lying on the doorstep. It was wearing a red dress and has white hair.

"Ayame!" Tohru shouted.

Yuki took a few steps back. "Tohru, move away from him. He might bite you."

Tohru replied angrily, "Yuki, don't be so mean. He's your older brother after all." She shook Ayame a few times. He still won't wake up. "Ayame? Ayame? Wake up!"

Yuki took a few steps forward. "Ayame, what are you doing here?"

Ayame woke up. He stood up so fast Tohru was so surprised. "My brother… called me by my name? How wonderful!"

Yuki and Tohru sweatdropped. Yuki asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ayame answered, "Oh, yes. Hatori told me Kyou met an accident so I decided that while both of you were in the hospital, I would accompany Shigure. But he isn't here."

Yuki and Tohru looked at each other. "He isn't here until now? I think he went out with Rin." Yuki said.

Ayame froze on the spot. "They must've…"

Tohru protested, "Isuzu won't allow such thing to happen. After all, they've been dating, for only three months. They won't take it to the next step that fast."

Ayame went back to life. "If that is so. I better go back to the main house now." He hugged Yuki. "Bye, dear brother."

Ayame let go of Yuki and left. Yuki just stood there.

"He's really… gay. He wants… to be with Shigure." Yuki muttered.

Tohru hugged Yuki. "Just accept who he really is. I'm sorry I shouted at you."

Yuki hugged her back. "I'm glad you broke the curse. Now I can hug you."

Both of them didn't want to let go. Both of them felt safe in each other's arms.

Then somebody tapped Yuki's arms. Both of them looked at the person. It was Shigure.

Shigure said, "Hi!"

Tohru asked, "Shigure, where were you last night? Ayame was here, looking for you."

Shigure gasped. "A-a-ayame?"

Yuki nodded. "Yup. He was here the whole night. Where were you?"

Shigure answered, "Let's all come in first and I'll tell you what happened."

All of them got in and sat in the dining room. Tohru made tea.

Yuki asked, "Now, tell us where did you go last night with Rin?"

Shigure answered, "I broke up with Rin last night. Just don't ask why coz I don't wanna talk about it. On my way back here, I met this girl and asked me to stay in her place that night."

Yuki asked, "You… You didn't do anything, right? And why would she offer you to stay with her? You have a home here."

Shigure answered, "It was dark and rainy so she didn't let me go. Our original plan is not to do anything. Something took over us and made love together."

Tohru thought, 'You move on real fast.'

Shigure asked, "Did you let Ayame in?"

Tohru shook her head. "We didn't since we weren't here too coz Kyou is in the hospital. He met an accident."

Shigure nodded. "I see. So is he awake now?""

Yuki answered, "No. He'll be awake after a week or so."

**angelraine: **Finally, chapter 11… I must tell you that I didn't write what happened between Shigure and Ayane that night. It's better if I didn't mention that… Please review… :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I just own the plot… :D


	12. He Finally Woke Up

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" he looked at himself. "I'm soaking wet. What is happening?"

He saw a girl standing in the middle of the road. He also saw a speeding car ahead. "Who is she? Is she stupid to stand in the middle of the road?"

_He looked at her. She had black hair. "Kagura?" He looked again. " It's not Kagura. Who is she?"_

_The girl screamed. "KYOU!"_

Kyou woke up in his bed at the hospital. "Where am I?" He saw a girl beside his bed. "Kagura?"

The girl woke up. "Hi Kyou."

Kyou snarled, "What the hell are you doing here, Kagura? And exactly where are we?"

She replied, "We're in a hospital because you met an accident." But she was rather sad.

Kyou stood up. "Where's Tohru and that stupid mouse?"

She asked, "Stupid mouse?"

Kyou was annoyed, "Kagura, what happened to you? Don't you remember that the stupid mouse is Yuki?"

She answered, "Huh?"

Tohru and Yuki were walking toward Kyou's room in the hospital. Tohru carried a basket of fruits for Kyou and Mara.

Tohru asked, "If Kyou wakes up, will he recognize Mara as Kagura?"

Yuki answered, "Of course. The doctor said he lost his latest memories like Mara, Kagura's death, and you breaking the curse."

Tohru nodded. "It's been a week now and Mara didn't leave him ever since the accident. She barely eats when we're not there. She also barely sleeps because she's hopefully waiting his recovery. Secretly, she's blaming herself because she's the reason why this happened.'

Yuki looked at Tohru. "She shouldn't do that. She'll just get sick."

Tohru answered, "I told her that already but she only smiled and said that it was okay."

Yuki replied, "The main house doesn't care what happened to Kyou. They said that they'll ride in my idea."

Tohru asked, "Really? They'll just go on with what Kyou's saying?"

Yuki nodded. Finally, Yuki and Tohru got to their destination. Yuki opened the door. Tohru was surprised to see Kyou and Mara talking.

"Kyou!" Tohru said. "Welcome back."

Kyou answered, "Well, I'm back. So tell me how I ended up here."

Yuki and Tohru looked at each other. Mara looked at them.

"Kyou," Tohru started, "You had an accident…"

Kyou shouted, "I know that already. Tell me what happened in that accident."

Yuki stood beside Kyou's bed. He punched him. Mara and Tohru was surprised.

"Try to earn a little kindness to her."

Kyou shouted, "Don't you see that I'm injured here?"

Tohru smiled. "Kyou, get some rest. Okay? I and Kagura better go out for a while." Mara stood up and left with Tohru.

Mara asked, "Where are we going?"

Tohru stopped walking. "We'll just stay here and let them argue inside. Please, Mara, pretend to be Kagura for a moment. Until he realizes that you're Mara."

Mara asked, "Can't we just tell him what happened? It might make him remember everything."

Tohru answered, "If we did that and just in case his memories doesn't return, he'll run away."

Mara nodded. "I see."

Tohru smiled. "Give him time okay?"

Mara nodded. "Okay."

Both of them went in again. Yuki wasn't beating up Kyou. They were just arguing like old times.

Tohru smiled. 'Can he still remember his love for me?'

**angelraine: **That's chapter 12. I hope you like it… sorry coz it's too short…

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters, just the plot... (I'm starting to get tired of typing the same thing all over again..)


	13. Tears From A Broken Heart

Kyou got back to Shigure's place after a few days. Tohru and Mara took care of him. Kyou would always shout at them. But sometimes he would show a nice smile at Tohru.

Mara thought, 'He didn't forget his love for her.' Some tears rolled down her eyes.

(B. Music: "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson)

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

_Here I am, once again   
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

_I told you everything   
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_

_Here I am, once again   
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now   
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...(anymore)  
_

_Here I am, once again   
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

_Here I am, once again   
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

Tohru saw her tears. 'Mara… I'm sorry.' 

Shigure and Ayane kept seeing each other after that day. Shigure helped her sell her paintings in the park. Ayane helped him get some ideas for his novels.

Ayame was walking along the park, thinking of his sadness. Until he saw Shigure.

"Gure…" he called.

Then, he saw Ayane. Ayane hugged Shigure and kissed him.

Ayame's face fell. 'After Rin, now her.'

**FlashBack**

Ayame got back to the main house after knowing that Rin and Shigure weren't together that night. He just needs to see it for himself. 

But he saw Haru and Rin together, in each other's arms. 'Oh my… Does Shigure know this?'

Ayame approached Rin. "Rin, do you know where Shigure is?"

Rin answered, "Not really. We broke up last night at the Penthouse Restaurant. I don't know where he is last night."

Ayame said, "Thank you.." Rin and Haru walked happily away.

**End FlashBack**

"Maybe I should just move on and forget you, Gure…" Ayame said.

**angelraine: **chapter 13… short but I think it said something… for the story.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters and the songs.. :D


	14. Kyou Found Out the Truth

After Kyou woke up, Mara never left him. She would serve him at the hospital. Even after Kyou got a little better and he's back in Shigure's place. If Kyou doesn't like it, he scowls at her. But she won't make any reply or be violent at him – something that Kagura would do.

'Something's wrong here. Why is Kagura like that?' Kyou thought.

Tohru could see changes. She always noticed Kyou's actions to Mara. 'Mara doesn't smile anymore. She must be having a hard time with him.'

Mara asked, "Tohru, can I talk to you, alone?"

Tohru nodded and both of them walked out of the room. "What's wrong, Mara?

Mara started crying. "I can't do this anymore. Every time he scowls at me. Every time he calls me Kagura. He used to be a part of my life and now, it seems like he's not the Kyou I met and loved."

Tohru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mara, I must tell you something. Kyou never really loved Kagura until after the accident. The way he treats you is the way he treats the old Kagura. Please hang on."

Mara nodded and wiped her tears. "I'll try."

Kyou heard everything. 'She's not Kagura? Then, who is she and why is she pretending to be Kagura?"

Mara and Tohru opened the door and saw Kyou. "Kyou…" Tohru stammered. "Have you heard everything?"

Kyou nodded. "I know I lost something. Now I know what that is. My memory. I lost it in that accident." Kyou ran out of the house.

Mara was about to follow him. Tohru stopped him. "Don't…"

"But…"

Tohru said, "Listen. Kyou will go to the places where everything happened. I know it. He will go to the place where the accident, the confessions, and everything happened. We have to let him come back here for you if he remembered you."

"Kyou…" Mara said.

Kyou kept running around the forest. "Why can't I remember her? Tohru said she's not Kagura. Then who is she? Is she important in my life? And where is the real Kagura?"

Then he saw the road, the road where he saw Kagura and the car. "This place… is where Kagura…" The night played back in his memory like it was a movie.

_Walking aimlessly on the road was Kagura. Then, he saw a speeding car coming._

_Kyou ran and shouted, "KAGURA!"_

_Kagura looked at him but it was too late. The car hit Kagura. Kyou ran even faster. Seeing that someone is coming, the driver ran away._

_Kyou got there and saw that she was injured badly. She was trying to open her eyes. "Kyou…"_

_Kyou told her soflty. "Don't speak. I'll take you to Hatori at once." He carried her and ran as fast as he could. Seeing that Kyou was carrying her all the way to the main house, Kagura smiled and said weakly, "Thank you, Kyou. I love you." She closed her eyes._

_Kyou heard her. He saw her close her eyes. "Kagura, don't play jokes like that with me at this time. Open your eyes, Kagura."_

_She won't open her eyes so Kyou ran even faster. He banged the door at the main house when he got there. Carrying an umbrella, Momiji opened the door. "Kyou, what are you…" Then, he saw Kagura. "What happened?"_

_Kyou said, "Is Hatori still awake? He has a patient here."_

_Momiji nodded and let them in. He led them to Hatori's place as fast as he could. "Hatori! You have a patient here."_

_Hatori opened the door and saw Kyou and Kagura, wet. Momiji said, "Hatori, Kagura is sick."_

_Hatori took his patient from Kyou. He laid her down on the floor. "Momiji, get my things. Kyou, tell me exactly what happened to her."_

_Momiji got back fast and gave Hatori his tools. Kyou narrated the story to Hatori while he examined Kagura._

"_Kagura was hit by a car?" Momiji asked surprisingly._

_Kyou nodded. "I tired to warn her but it was too late."_

_After a few more examinations, Hatori closed his eyes and shook his head. "Kyou," he started. "I'm sorry but you're already too late."_

_Kyou asked, grabbing Hatori by his shirt, "Why? Why am I already too late?"_

_Hatori answered weakly. "She's dead."_

_Kyou let go of Hatori. Kyou ran to Kagura. He screamed, "Kagura, wake up! Kagura, this is no time for jokes. Wake up!" He was starting to cry._

_Momiji was already crying. Hatori called Kagura's parents. He also called the rest of the cursed Soumas – Shigure, Ayame, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Kureno, and Ritsu._

_They came inside his office after a few minutes. Kagura's mother was crying hysterically. Her father was blaming Kyou for this. The others gave no reaction but felt grief and sympathy._

_Kyou pitied himself. "It's all my fault."_

_Hatsuharu tapped his shoulder. Kyou looked at him. Then, Hatsuharu punched him. "What were Kagura's exact last words?"_

"_She said 'I love you'" Kyou was rubbing his cheek that Hatsuharu punched. _

_Hatsuharu said, "You know, you're lucky to hear those last words. Stop pitying yourself, you idiot! It will be such an insult to her, seeing you blame yourself. It was an accident."_

_Kyou shook his head. "It wasn't an accident. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I shouldn't have said all those mean things to her." Kyou started to run out of the main house. Everyone watched him go._

_He ran through the rain, crying, saying, "Kagura, I'm sorry!"_

Mara and Tohru sat in the living room, waiting. Mara started crying again. "What if he doesn't remember?"

Tohru smiled. "You have to have faith in him. I know I do."

Mara tried to stop. She wiped her tears. "I will have faith. I love him after all."

Tohru smiled. 'You really do love him.'

Kyou finally remembered that night but he still can't seem to remember Mara. "I know I know you. But I just can't remember." Then, he remembered something. It played like it's actually happening.

"_Sorry." she said softly. She had black hair and eyes. Her smile was pretty and her face was so innocent._

"_Kagura…" he said as he looked at the girl. "Kagura…"_

_He chased her and called her, "Kagura…"_

_The girl stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm not the person you thought I am." She said nicely._

_Kyou stopped. "I'm so sorry. I really just miss her." The girl smiled. _

'_Exactly like Kagura's smile.' Kyou thought. _

_She said, "You must miss her terribly." Then, she had an idea. "Are you busy, right now? Coz if you're not, maybe we could have ice cream together."_

_Kyou smiled. "Sure. Why not?" They walked together to the ice cream shop Heaven's Nest._

_Well, they sat in a booth and ordered a sundae for the girl and a slice of apple pie for Kyou._

_While they waited the girl said, "I'm Mara, Mara Fujitaka. You?"_

"_Kyou Souma."_

_Mara smiled. "How old are you, Kyou? I'm 17."_

_Kyou answered nicely, "Same here. You always go here?"_

_Mara nodded. "Yeah. I like this place. I work at a bakery shop called Sweet Bliss to pay for my tuition."_

_Kyou said, "She also used to work there."_

_Mara looked puzzled. "You know someone who works at Sweet Bliss?"_

_Kyou nodded. "Yeah. The girl that looks like you."_

_Mara nodded. "I see. Well, there was this girl that also worked there. Her name was Umi. She said that I looked a lot like her friend…" She paused for a moment. "What was her name…"_

_Kyou answered it for her. "Kagura. Kagura Souma."_

"_Yes. That's her name." Then, Mara paused. "Is she your sister?"_

_Kyou shook his head. "No. She was the first person that loved me dearly. She died three months ago in an accident."_

_Mara said, "I'm so sorry."_

_Kyou smiled. "It's okay."_

_Mara felt relieved inside. "I see. So you moved on already? Wow. They say it's hard to move on. Especially if the one you lost is someone you loved."_

_Their order finally arrived. Mara smiled and ate her sundae. Kyou ate a forkful of pie too._

_Kyou thought, 'Kagura, is she someone who could teach me to move on?'_

Kyou snapped out of his flashbacks. He shouted, "MARA!"

**angelraine: **Sorry I just copied Kyou's flashbacks… really… if this (copying the flashbacks) gets my story banned again, I'm going to freak out coz now, it's finally done… one more chapter and ta-da.. It's done… thanks for reading… :D review after reading the last chapter okay?..


	15. A Happy Ending

Kyou ran back to the house after remembering Mara. On the way, he saw her.

"Mara." Kyou said. "I'm sorry. I finally remember you."

She smiled. "I'm glad you moved on Kyou. It's me, Kagura. Don't forget me okay?" Then, she disappeared.

"Kagura…" Kyou said. "Thank you for watching over me." He looked at the sky. Then , he remembered. "Oh… right… Mara…"

Mara heard something. "Kyou?"

Tohru looked at her. "You heard him, too?"

Mara nodded. "Yes, I did."

Tohru answered, "Go out to meet him there. I'm sure he's almost here."

Mara smiled and went out the door. She saw someone running toward the house. It was Kyou.

"Kyou.." Mara said. She ran with open arms toward Kyou. She hugged him.

"Mara…" He hugged her back. "I'm sorry that I forgot you."

Mara was crying. "If you hadn't saved me, I won't be here. Thank you, Kyou." She kissed Kyou's lips. He kissed back.

Tohru and Yuki were watching them. Tohru was crying. "I'm so happy for them." Then, they walked away.

(B.Music: "Going Crazy" by Natalie)

_Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked I_

_nto your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down)  
_

_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right   
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight  
_

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything _

_That's right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby _

_Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you _

_I'm falling so deep for you crazy for you  
Im calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true and no fronting  
Its you and no other I can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down)  
_

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything   
_

_That's right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby  
_

_Ohhh, ohhh….  
Crazy… lady….. lately….  
Ohhh ohhh…..  
Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh  
Baby…   
Ohhh Ohhh Ohhhhhh…._

THE END

**angelraine: **It finally ended happily… I hope you liked my story... please review… Thanks… :D


	16. Epilouge: What Happened to Ayame

Ayame was still broken-hearted. 'Shigure left me… Hatori left me… Where am I going to go now?'

He didn't know that he was walking aimlessly into a bar. He called the bartender, "Do you have anything that can make me forget?" He sat beside a girl who was also drinking tequila.

"Here." She said. "Try this. It'll make you forget every damn thing in this world. I know I did."

Ayame looked at the girl. "You think so?"

She poured some tequila on a glass. "Drink."

Ayame drank the whole glass. "Hey, this is really good. Ayame Souma. You are?"

"Linna." she said. "Linna Yamazaki."

Ayame drank more and more. Linna gave him more and ordered more until they were so drunk they don't know what they're doing.

Ayame said, "You know, Linna, I am gay and I'm proud of it."

Linna said, "Good for you."

When the store closed, both of them got out of there and walked around, yelling at people. They were holing each other's arms.

"Get a life, jerk." Linna screamed at a poor guy.

Ayame said, "Wow… You did him a lot of good."

Linna answered, "I didn't do anything." She looked at her clock. It was twelve in the evening. "Wanna stop over at my place?"

Ayame answered, "Why not?"

They entered this small room in a dormitory. Ayame asked, "You're a student?"

Linna answered, "Not really. I just live here."

The room was neat. "This place isn't like the place I imagined a drinker like you would like in." Ayame commented.

Linna said, "I only drink when I'm depressed."

Ayame answered, "So we're the same coz I am also depressed."

Linna smiled. "I see. Would you like to stay here? It's already late… and its…"

Ayame stopped her from talking. In fact because he was drunk, he suddenly kissed her. Since she was also drunk, she doesn't mind too. They broke away their kiss and smiled.

"I guess we're the answers to each other's problems…" Ayame said.

Linna nodded. "That's true. Someone left me lost in this world after I did everything for him. You must be lost too." Linna snuggled in his arms.

Ayame nodded. "True. So true…"

Linna and Ayame fell hopelessly in-love with each other that night. The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms in Linna's bed.

"I love you…" Linna said.

"Are you still drunk?" Ayame asked.

Linna shook her head. "No. And my love for you is for real."

Linna snuggled closer to him. Ayame loved the feeling of being loved.

Ayame thought, 'This must be what Shigure felt in that girl…'

**angelraine: **I made this just to make it clear about Ayame.. Hope you like this fic. :D


End file.
